Daybreaker's Dawn
by Gicofokami
Summary: Join Kira Edison as he ventures through the Pokemon world. Rated T for safety until future notice.
1. Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh. Hello. If you're reading this journal, then I listened to my wife's idea of writing down my adventures for the future to read and do things differently. It's been a fun ride, full of bullshit and wonder and many prizes. Still, if someone said I'd be saving the entire world and be known as the strongest trainer in existence as I started out from Pallet Town they'd be punched in the face. Yes, I know that -

"Yes Butterfree, I know we're due for a training session. What do you mean Staraptor and Pidgeot are racing and Swellow joined them?!"

Uhhh...I have some pretty crazy Pokémon. Still, I wouldn't change a thing about them, They're my partners, allies, whatever you want to say but I trust them and vise versa. There's a lot of things that I can't explain, Like my ability to understand Pokémon – i.e. 'Innovation'. Well, I guess you all wanted to see what I went through.

This...is the story of me, Kira Edison.

The story of the world's strongest Trainer and the first ever Innovator.

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take it back...to where it all begins...

* * *

Oh, hello everyone. Gico here. Gotta admit, I never thought I'd be publishing another story. I blame a friend from classes, but back to business:

First things first: As this is published, 'On the Wings of a Reaper' will be taken down due to lack of motivation. I apologize to those who took the time to read it.

Second: This title is temporary and this story could use a beta as well.

Third: This story is set in the gameverse with bits of the anime thrown in like the conferences, tournaments, etc.

Alright, that's that. See everyone next installment.


	2. Of Starters, Hats and The Journey

Oh man, today's the day...the day I can finally start my adventure. I've waited too long for this. Currently, it's about 6 in the morning and I'm too damn excited to sleep so I opened my window to enjoy the breeze.

"Free?" I looked to where the sound came from and noticed my shiny Butterfree standing on the windowsill, looking at me.

"Heya Butterfree. I guess I'm too excited considering what's gonna happen in 4 or so hours." I should explain this huh? Well, it's kinda like this: My Mom and I – who was eight at the time - went on a trip to Pewter City because she needed to run some errands and register me as a Pokémon Trainer when I turn the required age. Don't ask how she was able to do the process two years early, she has connections. On the way to the building, I had noticed some goons in an alley tormenting a Caterpie which was a shiny.

Probably a dumb thing for me to do at my current age was to save the poor Pokémon but I did it anyways. Long story short: Police came and took the goons to jail. It took a liking to me and we decided to keep it. We were able to work out a deal with Professor Oak that would allow me to keep her and still pick a starter of my choice if I aced the Graduation Exam at the Pallet Town Trainer School. In which I did, Like a Boss!

_-"Focus Kira!"-_ Thanks Random Voice...Wait what? I turn to my Friend and noticed that she was trying to get my attention somehow. "Sorry." I said, rubbing the top of her head and causing her to flutter her wings happily. With a smile, I went back to bed.

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed that Hotaru Bi – My nickname for Butterfree – sleeping on me. She woke up and flew out of my window as my alarm clock went off. I shut it off and decided to get changed and packed up after a quick shower.

As I got downstairs, I notice my mom looking at a picture of my dad with a sad smile on her face and her hands together in prayer. With my black hair and grey eyes, I look so much like Dad. Silently, I joined her in prayer. Dad was a Pokémon Ranger and was one of the best there ever was. I don't wanna go into detail about why he's not with us, it's one sad story.

After praying, we eventually decided to eat some breakfast. As we were putting things up, she decided to say something. "You're looking more like your Father with each passing day." She was smiling but I could tell that she was a bit sad. We both know that if he was still with us, he would be so happy.

"You got the essentials packed up?" Nod, it's up in my room. "Go to the Professor's lab." And indeed I shall.

As I strolled through Pallet town, I kept thinking about how things were going to. I still had to pick my starter. Hmm...Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Knowing my luck, I'd be the first one in on such an important day.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that Someone wants to do something odd to me? I said, looking in the direction of the Living Room. Shrugging, I got back to logging my Journey.

* * *

Actually, I was the first one in...Go Figure. The Professor told me to wait and somewhat dragged me to where the Pokémon were, outside of their poke balls while he had to look for something. The fire and water-types were looking around while Bulbasaur however was looking directly at me.

It then hopped from the counter they were on and trotted up to me, looking directly in my eyes. Odd that. Professor Oak and one of his Aides walked in on the sight and was surprised. Well, that made my decision easier.

So, After a brief talk, Oak gave me the Pokedex and 6 poke balls. I returned Bulbasaur to one and a Leaf pattern appeared. I guessed that it was a new feature of sorts. Leaving the lab, I wondered what would the design look if...Oh yeah. "Hotaru Bi!" Said Butterfree fluttered down in front of me. I held up the ball and the Butterfly Pokémon bopped it and got sucked in. When I turned it to look, a web pattern had appeared. With that in mind, I went back home to get my things.

When I got back home, Mom had hugged me so hard that I felt like I was getting glomped. Don't you dare ask how I knew what that felt like at that age. She eventually let go and gave me my bag, smiling. I promised her that I'd call her when I get to a pokecenter and before I walked out of the door one last time, she gave me a rather unique hat.

I realized what it was...Dad's Fedora. The very same one he wore when he and Mom met. It was a bit oversized...What? I'm Ten Years Old, Of course a Fedora that an older man wore wouldn't fit right.

* * *

I looked up from the Journal to said Fedora on a hat stand. Smiling, I got back to work.

* * *

After saying my goodbyes to Mom and getting wishes of good luck from the rest of the town, I set out to Viridian City.

**And There's Ch 1 Folks. Took me a while to get things going. I gots a sporadic writing schedule due to me being a student. Oh, Just to let you readers know: This story is written from Future!Kira's POV.**

**I gotta take off now. See you next installment.**


End file.
